


Chaos

by charlieboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, also im sorry about the format, but you dont need to have seen it to understand, im not sure how to make it italics, its just kinda fluff but i thought the idea was cute, this takes place after the episode 'depravity standard'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: (takes place after season 17 episode 8 'depravity standard' but you dont need to have seen it to understand whats going on)sonny is pretty rattled with the days events and only realises where he is, halfway through explaining why he is showing up after one am





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry my summary isnt good - im rlly damn tired. also i havent written in awhile so im sorry if it sucks
> 
> anyways: im gay, and sonny is gay, and rafael is a Certified bisexual and i am such a sucker for them

It was late. Probably past one am. Carisi was on his phone but too scatterbrained to actually acknowledge the time at the top of his screen. 

He was hustling out of the hospital as he tried to simultaneously watch the path in front of him (which was a zoo of people) and stop his fingers from shaking just enough so that he could send the text. 

 

'hey, can i come over? - sonny '

 

Just as Carisi saw the text bubble send, he hopped into the elevator, doors almost closing on his jacket. 

The elevator wasn’t super crowded but Carisi felt stifled. He just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible and try to breath. He checked his text thread as the elevator passed the second floor - at first nothing. He glanced up, frowning and sighing frustrated. He looked back down, doubtful of a change but his heart nearly skipped a beat - he was texting back! Carisi was hanging on the unsent reply as he quickly, finally, got out of the elevator and half jogged out the hospital doors. 

Once he got into the squad car he had earlier zoomed over in, he sat there, eyes glued to the screen. It said he was still typing - Carisi was a better detective than to think he had fallen asleep while thinking of how to respond, but there was still a small worry in the back of his mind. 

Carisi sighed, putting his phone on the passenger's seat and reached over his shoulder for his seatbelt. As he heard the click of the buckle, he glanced at his phone again and saw a response. He grabbed his phone, straining against the just fastened seatbelt. 

 

'It’s late, if you haven’t noticed. What could there possibly be that requires you to come over now, rather than waiting till the morning? '

 

Carisi fumbled his thumbs as he typed. 

 

'pleasse? just wanna talk - sonny '

 

He hit send and held his breath. Luckily, the next message came back fast. 

 

'Fine, but you owe me one. '

 

And with that, Carisi started the squad car and practically threw his phone onto the passenger's seat for a second time. Even though Carisi knew he couldn’t, he was very tempted to use the lights and sirens. He had just made the turn out of the parking garage when out of the corner of his eye he saw his phone screen light up. At the next stoplight, Carisi quickly tapped his watch to see the notification.

 

'Drive careful. '

 

Carisi smiled even though he felt as if he were underwater right now. 

A few stoplights and turns later, Carisi was there. He parked, turned the car off, unbuckled, shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed out, accidently slamming the car door. 

 

'basically here! - sonny '

 

The elevator doors opened and Carisi jogged down the hall. Stopping, he took a deep breath and knocked twice. 

Barba swung open the door, wearing his button down shirt from earlier and his loosened tie. His arm dramatically motioned Carisi in. He had on his famous smirk, but he looked very tired underneath his very clear sarcasm. 

“Carisi. What is it?” Barba asked as Carisi walked in, smiling weakly, visibly exhausted as well. 

“Are you still working?” Carisi smiled more genuinely, thinking about Barba hunched over in the middle of the night, still working. Smile fading, he stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself as Barba closed the door. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Detective,” Barba sighed and strolled over to his couch, “and I believe I’m the one entitled to an explanation here.” 

“Call me Sonny, and alright, that’s true.” Sonny followed Barba to his couch. 

As they both sat down, Barba positioned himself with one leg folded on the couch and one arm on the back of the couch in order to properly face the Detective. Sonny sat normally and was leaning forward, clearly distressed. 

“Okay so, Liv and I were at the hospital with Rollins, and at first she was fine. But then her back started to hurt and something went wrong, so we got the Doctors in there and they made us leave - I guess she was hemorrhaging. It freaked me out. I see Rollins kinda like another sister, ya know?” Sonny fiddled with his hands and continued to look at the coffee table instead of attempting to make eye contact. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry I came over - it was dumb,” Sonny started to stand, “I just got worked up with everything going on all at once, ya know the trial and Amanda and --” Carisi cut himself off before he said ‘getting to shadow you’ and tried to look at Barba, pretending that he had meant to end his sentence. 

“I wanted to say thank you again. Really Counselor. I appreciate you letting me shadow you and everything. I’m sorry for barging in so late; I didn’t really register what time it was.” Sonny shifted his weight to turn towards the door when Barba answered. 

“Sonny,” Carisi stopped, feeling his cheeks burn from finally having the ADA say his name, “you came here for more than to just say thank you again, so sit back on the couch.” 

Barba’s voice then softened, “Take a few deep breaths; I’ll make some tea.” 

Barba had luckily gone to the kitchen as Carisi sat down, his cheeks still red. He heard Barba open some cabinets when he realised, he hadn’t thought of an excuse as to why he came here instead of somewhere else. Sonny’s mind attempted to conjure up excuses but failed due to his need of sleep, so he just leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. 

“You can call me Rafael. I’m done being Counselor for the day;” Barba chuckled to himself dryly then trailed off, “too tired.” 

Rafael came back to the couch with tea less than five minutes later, to find Carisi slumped over on his couch, dead asleep. Never in a million years did he think Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr., would be asleep on his couch at nearly three in the morning. Of course, Barba had thoughts about Carisi being on his couch, but they didn’t involve him being asleep. 

Barba set down the two mugs and went to his bathroom closet to get an extra blanket and pillow for the lanky Detective. 

He took off Sonny’s shoes and unfolded the blanket. Rafael tried to move Carisi to lie on his side, thinking about all the times he had fallen asleep sitting up and how his back would regret it the next day. 

As Barba gently moved Carisi, his arm got hooked with Sonny’s. Pulling back to untangle them, Barba slipped on a corner of the blanket that was hanging over the edge of the couch and onto the floor, and almost landed on the Detective. The younger man was fortunately on his side and thin enough so that Rafael had enough space to not land on him. 

Rafael lay there not moving, in fear of Sonny waking up and freaking out over the situation they had themselves in. Instead, Sonny’s arm reached over Barba’s back and pulled him closer, spooning him tightly. 

Barba lets out a breath and relaxes into the warmth - their bodies fitting perfectly with each other. 

The ADA is almost nodding off, as he picks up Carisi’s hand, kisses it and whispers goodnight.


End file.
